Kyle en el pais de las tonterias
by Seilenn
Summary: Una extraña versión de "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas" con todos nuestros personajes de South Park, como protagonista Kyle. STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK, DIP y alguna que otra pareja que vaya apareciendo.
1. Chapter 1

El día de Kyle solo se podía describir de una forma: aburrido. Si el día de uno de los habitantes de South Park la ciudad en la que no ocurría nada interesante, salvo la casi destrucción total de esta, era aburrido. ¿La razón? nada menos que la monotonía. El día a día que se repite una y otra ves, las mismas personas, los mismos conflictos. Todo eso llegaba al punto de cansar al pelirrojo.

Lo más interesante ocurrió en la noche, cuando comió pizza frente al televisor (por primera vez en su vida), la razón, la exhibición de la película favorita de su madre: Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Si esa infantil película de la malvada y diabólica corporación disney.

Después de eso se fue a dormir casi inmediatamente, por órdenes de su madre claro. Esperando a que el día siguiente pasara algo ligeramente emocionante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pelirrojo se había despertando en un extraño lugar, y por extraño se refería a un muy marica lugar. Nada menos que un gran campo de flores de todos colores. La brisa estaba por doquier haciendo que unos pétalos de estas volaran. Si, era un extraño lugar considerando que hace cinco minutos estaba dormido en su cama.

Pero esa no era la mejor de las sorpresas, o no, lo "mejor", era su ropa una extraña combinación de pantalones cortos, una pequeña chaqueta perfectamente abotonada junto a una corbatita de moño. Según el pelirrojo "una viva copia de pip"

- pero que carajo- expreso al analizar la situación detalladamente y es que, aun para un chico criado en South Park, eso no se veía todos los días. Después de un rato de divagaciones y extrañas teorías decidió irse a investigar. Intento frustrado ya que al avanzar un paso fue detenido por unas pequeñas criaturitas.

- _somos los duendes roba calzoncillos_- presento el que parecía el orador de aquellas cosas _– y vinimos para darte las bienvenida al ¡país de las tonterías!_- los otros pequeños seres dieron gritos de emoción – _y para que te sientas mejor te llevaremos con el dios Cartman, nuestro líder _

- _salve santo y honorable Cartman_- dijeron los otros al unísono. El pelirrojo solo los miro extrañado – _él esta muy impaciente por conocerte Kyle, vamos pongámonos en marcha._

- _¿y para qué me va a querer ese entupido culon racista?_ – grave error, NADIE insultaba a Cartman frente a los duendes en todo el país de las tonterías o se vería con la ira de estos. Cosa que nuestro protagonista estaba a punto de enterarse.

- _¡sacrilegio!_- grito el líder – _a él_ – y esa fue la orden para que los duendes sacaran armas y se acercaran a paso peligroso a Kyle. Este hizo lo primero que haría una persona en esa situación: correr por su vida.

- _síganlo no dejen que escape. Tenemos que llevarlo con el líder Cartman_

Y así empezó la carrera entre Kyle y unas extrañas cosas obsesionadas con los calzoncillos y Cartman. Carrera que obviamente tenia ganada el pelirrojo por una simple cosa llamada adrenalina y temor a la muerte.

- _creo que ya los perdí de vista- _dijo después de ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Ya no existía el campo de flores sino que ahora todo estaba cubierto por grandes árboles y densa hierba. Sin duda, un bosque.

- _si, tienes razón- _Kyle se giro buscando de donde provenía el sonido, lo único que halló fueron mas árboles – _a tu izquierda – _y allí se encontraba, uno de sus compañeros de instituto, nada menos que Gregory. Lo extraño es que estaba sentado en un ¿hongo gigante?, si eso era.

- _Gregory, ¿Qué haces aquí?- _interrogo mirando extrañado mas al hongo que a la persona.

- _no soy Gregory, Kyle. Gregory se encuentra en este momento preparándose para una misión mañana- _respondió este como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- _entonces ¿quién eres?_

_-eso, Kyle no te lo puedo revelar en este momento, solo te puedo decir que estoy aquí para ayudarte._

_- ayudarme con que, entonces- _ya empezaba a impacientarse, el no sabia nada de lo que ocurría y al parecer el rubio lo sabia todo. Esa situación simplemente lo sacaba de quicio.

- _a que venzas a la reina negra, claro esta- _al ver la cara de confusión del otro decidió explicarle detalladamente- _hace mucho tiempo, cuando en el país de las tonterías reinaba la paz y todos podían hacer lo que quisiesen gobernaba la reina calva. Pero había un problema ella era una idiota y egoísta por lo que se decidió exiliarla al bosque prohibido y, en lugar de la reina calva, se corono a otra, esta era muy inteligente y segura de si misma._

_- ¿entonces por que la debo vencer?, se supone que ella es buena_

_- a eso voy Kyle, no desesperes- _se quedo pensando un rato tratando de recuperar el hilo de la historia- _todos pensábamos que esa era la mejor decisión, claro que solo fue por un tiempo, ya que la nueva reina era una tirana, reorganizo todo el reino a su gusto y siempre hacia lo que quería, después de un tiempo la reina fue consumida por la maldad, se enamoro de uno de los caballeros de la mesa loca y lo quería obligar a que contrajera matrimonio con ella. Pero este se negó. Enojada la reina se dispuso a destruir el reino, haciendo que ocurriera una catástrofe tras otra. Pero aun así el caballero se seguía negando._

_-¿y en que entro yo en todo esto?- _pregunto, sin darse cuenta. Al parecer la historia le había interesado…pero solo un poquito.

_- no te han enseñado que es de muy mala educación interrumpir a las personas en medio de __de una historia._

_-si, si, claro- _respondió este indiferente.

- _el punto es que, según las leyendas, la princesa de rojo aparecería a conquistar al caballero de la mesa loca y, de esa forma, destronar a la reina negra: wendy testaburger._

_- repito mi pregunta "¿en que entro yo en todo esto?"_

_- solo te diré que los nombre de las reinas se les da según el color de su cabello- _ahora el otro parecía un tanto incomodo

_- ¿y que eso que significa?- _el otro solo le dirigió una mirada a su cabello haciendo que Kyle recordase las ultimas palabras de Gregory "_la princesa de rojo aparecería a conquistar al caballero de la mesa loca" _y como si de arte de magia se tratase, el pelirrojo entendió a lo que se refería. Y así fue como la cara de nuestro protagonista cambio de una de confusión a otra de total horror y la negativa no se hizo esperar – _o no, no yo no puedo ser la reina, por que en primera yo NO soy niña, en segunda ¿para que quiero destronar a la… esa de negro? Y lo mas importante ¡YO NO VOY A SEDUCIR A NINGUN HOMBRE!_

_- lo siento Kyle, n__o tienes opción. Solo podrás salir de aquí si haces eso, y no te preocupes por como llegar allí los conejos te guiaran…y, ahora que he cumplido con mi trabajo, me voy. Y a si, llévate un pedazo de cada extremo del hongo. Los necesitaras._

_- espe…- _pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio había desaparecido dejando solo el hongo tras de si. El pelirrojo decidió que era mejor obedecerle, solo quería salir rápido de ese extraño lugar – _bien ahora tengo que buscar unos entupidos conejos_

_- e-espera, GAH, ¿estas seg-guro de que es por a-aquí?- _se escucho una voz a lo lejosseguida de otra. El pelirrojo decidió por ir a investigar.

- _no te preocupes, estoy seguro que por aquí hallaremos a la nueva reina._

Kyle se aproximo y lo que vio lo dejo simplemente sorprendido, allí se encontraban dos pequeños y adorables rubios con largas orejas de conejo, estos eran - _¿butters, tweek?-_

**en otro lugar de el país de las tonterías:**

Los duendes roba calzoncillos ya se habían cansado de perseguir a la reina roja. Así que optaron por regresar a sus tierras: calzoncillolandia. Para darle las malas noticias a su caprichoso líder y soberano.

- _señor líder Cartman- _dijo acercándose el líder de ese pequeño grupo – _le traemos la noticia de que hemos hallado a la nueva reina merodeando por el jardín de flores. Me temo que no hemos podido traerla ante usted su magnificencia_

_- con que esa pequeña rata judía por fin se ha dignado a aparecer- _en ves de lo que esperaban los duendes el castaño se empezó a reír de manera maléfica – _no se preocupen- _refiriéndose a todos los duendes – _ya tendrán mas oportunidades de atraparlo. El punto es que la actual reina no se debe enterar de su presencia antes de que lo tenga en mis manos._

_- claro señor y así por fin la reina negra accederá a ser su esposa, ¿verdad señor? – _comento uno de los pequeños súbditos al ver que el ambiente ya se había clamado

- _claro que si. Aunque no es necesario llevarle una ofrenda. Ella accedería a ser mi esposa cuando fuese- _puso cara de desprecio y una mirada de insignificancia al recordar un pequeñísimo detalle – _claro, si no estuviera ese caballero de la mesa loca…Stan Marsh. Pero ya no será más un problema – _risa maniática nuevamente.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de Kyle en el país de las tontería. Cabe recalcar que ningún personaje de south park me pertenece y que lo mismo para la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas (así me evito demandas XD)

Y por si se preguntaban la reina calva era el señor Garrison. El cual aparecerá mas adelante, igual que el resto de los personajes

Honestamente no se como se me ocurrió esto…creo que ando muy ociosa por las vacaciones de invierno. Pero en fin gracias a todos por leer esto. El siguiente capitulo lo subire lo antes posible. Las parejas serán STYLE BUNNY CREEK DIP entre otras. n.n

Adiós :3


	2. Chapter 2

_- ¿q-quien anda ahí?- _pregunto el rubio de los tics, mientras se ocultaba tras su compañero conejo – _si es un no-nomo roba calzoncillos. No hay nadie aqu-aquí – _al pelirrojo le sudo una gotita. Se acerco a los dos cuidadosamente (no quería asustar aun mas a Tweek)

- _calma, no soy ninguna de esas cosas – _dijo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca – _yo soy k…-_

_- ¡es la reina! – _Exclamo butters triunfante – _por fin te hemos encontrado. No tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado. Te buscamos por todo el país de las tonterías, hasta pensábamos que podías estar en el bosque prohibido- _el rubio estaba tan emocionado de haber encontrado a Kyle que había empezado a hablar muy rápido y a frotarse los nudillos con fuerza.

- GAH h_a-hasta pensamos en ir a pedirle ayuda a el haba del porro GAH_ – el ojiverde decidió no hacer preguntas sobre aquello. Además no estaba dentro de sus planes conocer a todos los habitante, no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo… ¿cierto?

- _pero que estamos esperando_- dijo el ojigris todavía alegre – _debemos ponernos en marcha_

- _a todo esto, ¿donde vamos_?- los conejos lo miraron como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estupida de todo el universo. Y de cierta forma, para ellos, así era.

- _pues GAH a ir a bu-buscar a los caba-lleros_- dijo tweek después de un momento de silencio. Al ver la cara de incomprensión del otro le dijo – _necesitamos la ayuda de GAH de ellos. Además que los tie-tienes que conocer- _el otro se digno a seguirlos en silencio. Después de todo eran sus guías.

"_has todo no importa lo loco sea y esto terminara rápido" _eran los únicos pensamientos del chico, mientras que un ruido se escucho al otro lado de un arbusto.

- ¡_GAH_ _un nomo co-corran por sus vidas!_ – los rubios se refugiaron tras el pelirrojo

- _chicos, esto es solo una tonta ardilla- _dijo como si nada. Su sorpresa fue cuando la ardillita le devolvió el insulto.

- _tonto serás tu, marica- _y se fue como si nada, mientras los rubios la miraban aliviados, como si ver una ardilla parlante fuera lo mas normal del mundo "_tranquilo kyle, piensa racionalmente, sal lo mas rápido de aquí y tal ves no te vuelvas loco" _

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos en total silencio. Kyle lo observaba todo con sumo interés. Las plantas con bocas, una familia de ciervos que hablaban francés, una pequeña casa de almohadas en medio del bosque, donde vivía una familia de felpa. Si, todo era nuevo para él; mientras que nuestros conejos favoritos lo miraban como a un bicho raro, ya que lo nuevo para el pelirrojo, era cotidiano para los rubios.

- _y bien_- dijo después de caminar en círculos (lo supo ya que era la cuarta ves que los muñecos de felpa lo saludaban)- _donde se supone que están los tales caballeros de la mesa loca._

_- bu-bueno se supone que en algún lugar de este bosque- _ahora ambos parecían un tanto incómodos y miraban el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante que pudiera existir.- _lo malo es que no sabemos en que lugar.- _las palabras salieron en un susurro casi inaudible.

- _¿y por que no me lo dijeron antes?_ – la ira era contenida poco a poco. Todos sabían que Kyle era como aceite hirviendo apunto de explotar cuando se enojaba.

_- por-por que GAH no__ Queri-queríamos dar mala impresión_ - Esta de mas decir que el pelirrojo puso la mirada mas asesina conocida por el hombre hasta ahora – ¡_GAH lo sentimos es de-demasiada presión!_

Kyle estaba a punto de cometer doble acecinado. Pero una extraña voz proveniente de la nada fue la salvación de los conejos "_si están perdidos no se preocupen, queridos vijeros" _detrás de los árboles salio una gran toalla, pero esta no era una simple toalla, era toallin el hada del porro "_fúmense un porro y encuentren el camino" _tenia un cigarrillo en las manos, además de unas pequeñísimas alas y una ¿corona?

_- hada del porro- _extrañamente butters dijo eso un tanto nervioso – _no pensábamos que podíamos encontrarla por aquí jeje._

_- que le pasa a Butters- _pegunto susurrando al rubio. La toalla estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escucharlo.

- _es-que el ha-hada es un poco moles-molesta- _el ojiverde se giro para ver al hada y justamente le estaba ofreciendo un porro a Butters, el cual se empeñaba en negárselo cortésmente, claro.

- _vamos chicos, las mejores ideas salen cuando uno esta drogado. ¿No es así señor porro?- _se refirió al objeto que tenia en la mano, para que este luego "hablara" – _claro toallin nosotros somos amigos_- esta de mas decir que la voz provenía de la misma toalla parlante. Acto seguido lo encendió para fumarlo.

_- el hada del porro es muy sabia- _le explico butters a kyle – _pero llega a ser extremadamente molesta._

_- ustedes buscan a los caballeros ¿cierto?- _dijo la ya mariara hada, sus ojos estaban rojos y un tanto distantes de la realidad. – _Déjenme ver – _cerro los ojos como si se concentrara en una única cosa en todo el mundo. Los chicos lo miraron expectantes - _bien- _dijo luego de un rato, aun bajo los efectos de la droga- _el unicornio rosa dice que es hacia allá- _señalo a su izquierda.

- _muchas gracias- _exclamo el ojigris, dirigiéndose hacia el camino señalado seguido de su compañero. Pero, extrañamente no del pelirrojo.

- _¡esperen!- _exclamo un tanto molesto – _de veras van a escuchar a…eso- _señalo con el dedo a toallin que estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo una mala imitación de peter pan "vamos Wendy al país de nunca jamás. ¡Campanita tu polvo de hada!" decía mientras volaba con sus alitas.

_- cla-claro que GAH no le creemos a él- _otra ves la mirada de desconcierto de Kyle, ya se estaba volviendo habitual en su rostro.

- _no le creemos al hada del porro. Si no al unicornio rosa, el siempre acierta – _butters parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, mientras Tweek asentía con la cabeza - _ pero lo malo es que solo toallin se puede comunicar con él._

- _¿Por qué será?_ – comento el protagonista sarcásticamente mientras miraba a la toalla. La cual, por cierto, acababa de chocar contra un árbol diciendo "cuidado Wendy, el capitán garfio me acabo de tirar una bala de cañón".

Después de que, milagrosamente, lograron convencer a Kyle de que el camino señalado era el correcto. El cual lo era ya que al poco tiempo de caminar encontraron una gran mansión.

- _la ca-casa de los caballeros_- exclamo feliz Tweek, para luego ir hacia halla. Extrañamente Butters dudo unos segundos, de encaminarse también, claro que con un pequeño sonrojo. ¿La razón?, no era asunto (ni interés) del pelirrojo.

- _pura suerte – _bufo por lo bajo, aun no aceptando el hecho de que una toalla drogada, guiada por la predicción de un supuesto unicornio rosa los haya guiado por el camino correcto.

- _bien ahora hay que tocar la puerta_ – butters se acerco a una gran puerta de plata con paso nervioso. "¿acaso él habrá realmente muerto?, claro butters, ¿no recuerdas que murió ante tus ojos? Pero dijo que volvería"

- _bu-butters – _Tweek lo llamaba tratando de sacarlo de su trance momentáneo, claro que era inútil.

"¿y si decía la verdad, y realmente volvió?, entonces yo…"

- QUE TOQUES LA MALDITA PUERTA BUTTERS – grito un ya cabreado pelirrojo, ¿desde cuando era tan difícil despertar a las personas de un trance?

Al parecer el grito fue suficiente para que dejara sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad – _l-lo siento mucho_- dijo aun un tanto distraído. Le dio tres golpes a la puerta y esta enseguida se abrió. El responsable de esta acción era un pequeño rubio de cabellera un tanto larga ropa idéntica a la que Kyle ocupaba en este momento

- ¡Pip!- exclamaron los conejos contentos, abalanzándose a su rubio compañero

- _que gusto verles chicos_ – dijo este con una radiante sonrisa – _vienen a ver a los caballeros ¿verdad?_- dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que yacía en la puerta- _si no me equivoco tu debes ser_ – su sonrisa se intensifico aun mas, claro si era posible – _que bueno que ha aparecido al fin su majestad, ¿usted va a destronar a la tirana reina negra y liberara a mis padres de su hechizo verdad?- _Kyle iba responder pero se le adelantaron

- _claro que si Pip, el es Kyle la nueva reina roja_ - hizo la presentación Butters, feliz de haber logrado la misión de escoltar al pelirrojo hasta la mansión

- ¿_pero que estamos haciendo aquí hablando como si nada?_- al parecer el rubio cayo en cuenta de algo – _necesita ver a los caballeros lo antes posible. Esperen aquí por favor, les voy a dar la noticia_-

No dejo que nadie pronunciara palabra, se marcho casi corriendo por una gran escalera de caracol. Los demás lo siguieron con la vista hasta que este ya no se podía observar.

- parecía muy animado – comento el pelirrojo.

- _es que Pip sie-siempre a espe-rado su llegada_ –

- _claro, el por que es que antes conocíamos a Pip y jugábamos mucho, pero cuando la reina llego convirtió a todos los habitantes de su pueblo en gente cangrejo. A nosotros no por que los conejos son impunes a la magia negra. Pip estaba en nuestra aldea así que fue el único que no se vio afectado._

"_Después de eso los antiguos caballeros lo encontraron en nuestra aldea y se lo llevaron para criarlo. Tenia ocho años, así que le enseñaron como servir a la actual orden de la mesa loca._

- _e-el siempre GAH a esperado que vengas y rom-rompas el hechizo_- al escuchar aquello al pelirrojo le surgieron unas cuantas preguntas: ¿tanto mal había causado la llamada reina negra? Y ¿él tendría el poder como para pararla? Lo mas seguro era que se habían equivocado de pelirrojo, además había muchos en el mundo ¿Por qué justamente él? Según lo que le acabaron de contar esa reina había hecho sufrir a muchos, aunque una cosa le pesaba aun más que las otras él solo quería encontrar una forma para salir de allí. Era un deseo egoísta y lo sabia, todos confiaban ciegamente en él solo por ser pelirrojo. De alguna forma sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

- _chicos – _llamo su atención el rubio que había vuelto. Lucia muy agitado y feliz, era seguro que había trotado todo el camino – _los caballeros lo están esperando, vengan- _lo siguieron por las escaleras de caracol, honestamente eran muchísimas y a un lado de estas solo había pared. Tanto así que el pelirrojo llego a pensar que la mansión era solo una sala de bienvenida, escaleras, mas escaleras y ultimo piso "no es la gran cosa" pensó un tanto decepcionado

Y ciertamente el Kyle tenía razón, ya que cuando acabaron las escaleras se encontraron con el último piso, el cual tenía una única habitación, que se encontraba perfectamente cerrada.

- _bien aquí es- _Pip era el que estaba frente a todos, abrió las puertas lentamente y lo que Kyle encontró lo dejo sin habla. Allí se encontraban los caballeros sentado alrededor de una gran mesa de madera bebiendo te. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo que realmente le impresiono eran personas que se encontraban en ese lugar: Damien, Clyde, Kenny y… Stan.

- _bienvenida reina, es un placer tenerla con nosotros – _dijo cortésmente el rubio ojiazul, el cual era el mas cercano a ellos.

Mientras que en la mente del pelirrojo solo una frase que expresaba todo su sentir y esa era – _pero que carajo_

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno aquí el capitulo dos lamento que no haya sido mas interesante pero es que mas castigaron y no podía usar el computador para seguir con la historia. Lo siento mucho, pero aunque sea poco es algo así que espero les guste.

Adiós :3


End file.
